chicagotvfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Jacquinot
'''Hope '''was a temporary receptionist and a close friend of Sylvie Brett in Season 6. Background Little is known about Hope's background, except that she often got into trouble in Indiana, where she grew up. When she came to Chicago, Sylvie defended her when her old boss from Indiana called and said Hope had stolen from her job. Sylvie defended her and said that she grew up in the same place and said that Hope was telling the truth. Hope was also having family problems when she came. Season 6 Hope had told Sylvie she was only staying a few days, and hit it off with Kelly. Stella had been staying with Kelly and saw Hope in the morning before work, and this irritated her a little. In An Even Bigger Surprise, Boden introduced Hope as the 'newest member of the family'. This shocked Kelly and Sylvie, since she hadn't told them she was planning on staying. Hope apologised to Sylvie and said she wanted to escape her problems, and Sylvie said she understood. She also breaks off her relationship with Kelly and says she doesn't want it conflicting with her job. In A Breaking Point, Sylvie confronts Leslie about stealing from her old job. Hope says her old boss is lying and that's why he didn't file a report against her. She says she doesn't want to cause trouble for Sylvie and will quit if she wants her to, and Sylvie immediately says she doesn't and that she understands. However, Stella remains suspicious of her after seeing her with Kelly. Hope hands out everyone's paycheques in A Devil's Bargain, and misses out Stella. Stella asks for hers and Hope says she didn't get one for her, but will get on that immediately. She starts calling payroll, but Stella is upset and expresses her suspicion of Hope to Gabriela in the locker-room. However, Sylvie also appears and is extremely upset that Stella won't trust Hope. She accuses her of being biased just because Hope was with Kelly. Stella is outraged, and Gabriela and Sylvie say she is being paranoid and leave her. Hope is shown to be on the case with Stella's paycheque, and Sylvie trusts her more. Even Boden is impressed when Hope asks for time off to go to payroll personally and not leave until she gets the cheque, which ends up working. She gives the cheque to Stella, and Stella feels guilty for being so rude to Hope. She thanks her, and tries to apologise to Sylvie. However, when Sylvie has found out that a man she went on a date with is married, and after Gabriela tells her that she's too trusting, Sylvie realises that she is, and goes to see Hope later on. Hope says everything worked out, and Stella says it worked out for her. Hope is confused, and Sylvie threatens her that she better not be messing with her friends lives, because she finds it strange that she came in as a hero with the whole cheque fiasco for the one person who had a problem with her - Stella. Hope says it's not the case. However, it is shown that Hope was lying after all, because as soon as Sylvie leaves, she takes out Stella's old cheque from her drawer which she had hidden, and shreds it. Things escalate in Down is Better when Stella gets transferred out of Firehouse 51 to Public Relations. Stella is upset and everyone in 51 is shocked, because no one was told beforehand. Casey and Boden try to get behind it, and Casey eventually asks Herrmann to come with him because he personally knows the woman in charge of transfer papers. The two are able to get the original transfer forms, and see that Chief Mullins ordered it. They go to see him and ask about it. In the end, Boden pulls Stella in for a talk. Casey, Severide, Boden and Mullins are there. They show Hope the original transfer papers and say that the Mullins' signature on the forms doesn't match his real one. She acts confused, and they tell her that the 'S' on the signature matches the 'S' on her supply list that Connie found in the supply room. She is uncomfortable and starts saying she didn't want to say anything, but that it was Connie, but no one believes her lies. She then asks for a chance to explain and says that she did it for Stella, because Stella could be a good face for the CPD as a woman and that it would be good for Stella, and she was doing the right thing. Hope is fired on the spot. Sylvie apologises for Hope's actions.